


Turn Your Head and Cough

by Addictive_Writer



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fingering, Hulk - Freeform, Love, M/M, Medical Play, One Shot, Rimming, Science Bros, Smut, Stubborn Tony, top!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addictive_Writer/pseuds/Addictive_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is due for a check-up. And Bruce is the only one he trusts to do it. Too bad that Tony is a shameless slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Your Head and Cough

"Take off your clothes tony," Bruce said so casually, it sounded professional. However, as soon as the glove snapped on his wrist, Bruce had a slight smirk to him. "Dr. Banner needs to check everything."

Tony swallowed and he had to take a deep breath to control his shaking hands. His shirt had too many buttons, his fingers decided, as they slicked off the nice plastic. Tony wasn't sure if he heard Bruce right, if he just imagined everything. However, Tony did come down for a reason and Tony Stark never got scared. He let the shirt fall however, his hands paused over his belt buckle.   
"Could you turn around and-" "

“No. Someone didn't think to build a private room or something. I have seen what man looks like underneath"

'But it is my body' Tony thought quietly.

Tony undid his belt and pushed his pants down. He was suddenly thankful he wore boxers today. He gave one last look of plea before Bruce relented and turned around. Tony grinned to himself; puppy dog eyes always worked the end. Tony slipped out of his clothes and into the starchy fabric of the hospital gown. 

Tony buried his face into the flat surface of the tiny hospital bed that Dummy wheeled down. All this was a regular checkup Tony had been through over the last several years. Give or take missed appointments (being Iron Man was a good permission slip). Tony knew the procedure enough to get alright with it. Hopefully, Bruce would be okay with doing a heart exam afterwards. It was beating too fast.

Tony heard the scrapping of wheels before he felt Bruce's presence behind him. Then he felt Bruce spreading him. Alright, normal so far. His pseudo-doctor of the evening was just... Tony was glad his face was in the mattress as the gasp that followed when felt Bruce's thin finger prod against Tony's tight ring of muscle.

"Hey," Tony turned his face to the side to free his mouth. "Buy me dinner before you do that." Tony wiggled his ass at his friend.

“Do you want this to continue or not?” Bruce voice was smooth and cold, the perfect doctor. “Because, I can just stop right now and you can make a real important.”

“No!” Tony inwardly winced at how high pitch his voice was. He coughed and tried again. “No...Pepper won’t let up if I miss another appointment.” 

Not accepting his patient’s words, Bruce pressed his hand against the small of Tony’s back to keep him pinned. Even if he wasn’t green and bulky, Bruce had some strength of his own. The genius bit his lip as he wondered what other surprise tricks the doctor had. “Then behave.” The added pressure on his back meant that Bruce was serious. 

Tony swallowed and hoped he didn’t make a bad choice today. He flexed against the bed, hoping to add some comfort to his body. Bruce finally removed his hand when he felt Tony relax. 

“When was the last time you had a prostate exam?” Bruce asked after a while, as if unsure if that was a proper question. 

“Long enough for me feel like a virgin again,” Tony chuckled when he saw the blush over Bruce’s cheeks. His pink tongue darted and wetted his lips. Tony felt a shudder go through him. “How you pop my cherry, Doctor Banner?”

Tony felt Bruce’s fingers dig into the flesh of his thigh, where bottom of his ass started. Out of reflex, Tony spread his legs a little farther apart. As the rubber glove ghost over his flesh, toward the edge of his ass cheeks, Tony felt a rush of hot blood towards his groin. He tried to shift again but, apparently, Bruce wasn’t having it. While one hand laid against the smooth skin his ass, another hand was gripping his thigh tight. This left Tony in a rather uncomfortable position. 

Finally satisfied that Tony wasn’t going to budge, Bruce’s fingers curled against his ass cheeks once again and began to pry them apart. Tony let Bruce teased the small hole; he was trying to get an idea of what to do. Tony had to bit his lip hard when he felt the small tip of his finger push through. He was suddenly thankful that his groin was against the bed or else Bruce would see a growing erection. Tony chided himself, it was just was a reaction, that’s all. 

He heard the click of a bottle opening and the rather ugly sound of something squirting before the bottle was clipped closed. Tony’s heart was thundering in his chest. He was knew what was going to happen but, still….

Bruce eased a finger through the tight circle and as Tony felt his finger stroke the tender insides, he was probing his feel around the unfamiliar space; Tony couldn’t help but give a knee jerk reaction. Bruce kept his finger stilled within in; he could feel that this was Bruce’s whole finger inside in him, as the rest were splayed across his ass. 

Tony grunted when the finger was removed quickly. His erection was sandwiched between his stomach and the bed. “I need to use my other finger. I cannot find your prostrate.” 

“Yeah…okay…” Tony couldn’t stop the sharp pants. 

Bruce eased his finger back in, the thin digit filling up the tightness of it all. Tony grunted and buried his face into the mattress. He could feel his cheeks flushed with arousal, hot with humiliation that he was becoming aroused because of his friend. Bruce didn’t seem bothered by it, or just simply ignore Tony (a filter he had mastered quickly). 

“Not enough.” Tony opened his mouth to ask him what the matter was.

That was when he felt a second finger enter him. “Ah! B-Bruce!” Tony gave out a cry, his body bucking against the bed. His hard cock was rubbing against the scratchy fabric of his hospital gown, it felt so good. 

“Do I have to tie you down?” There was a growl to Bruce’s voice that was as deep as before Bruce went all bulky. It was sending shivers down Tony’s spine, a rush of feelings exploding along the veins, and none of them were fear. “Or will you stop moving so I can examine you?”

Bruce seemed to be in better control, which eased Tony’s comfort a bit. Tony was about to press himself further into the mattress, to hide himself, that’s when Bruce let out another growl. “What?” 

“It was a question, Tony. Answer it.” He might be peaceful and gentle but, Tony didn’t dare just judge anyone by a cover. “Will you stop moving?”

“Yes…”

“Yes…what?”

“Yes….Dr. Banner.” 

“Good,” Bruce let out a tiny sigh. “I will need to open you up more to reach your prostate. Relax.”

Tony whimpered into the mattress as he felt the two fingers inside him start to scissor him open. Before he knew it, he felt another finger enter him. It brought along an enormous burning sensation as Bruce’s fingers were stretching him out wide. 

“You cleaned yourself out well,” Bruce commented on his rear as his finger probed the tightness of Tony. Whatever Tony wanted to say next was cut off by a yelp when he felt the tip of Bruce’s fingers push against his prostate. 

“Shit…” Tony panted, his body was humming so loudly that he could only feel what was going on. Everything else was a blank. He wanted so much to rut his cock against the bed, the slight precum was staining through the paper gown. The only thing stopping it was that he was afraid of what Bruce would do if he disobeyed. 

Bruce’s talented fingers did a rhythmic feeling of pushing and pulling, trying to reach forward to the prostrate and examine it. Tony’s eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself in the sensation. The genius was a mess as his fingers tighten around the sheets as Bruce’s fingers quickly their pace. 

“Oh, god! Bruce….please…” Tony didn’t bother to back the groans. 

“Your glands are a bit swollen, Tony. I have heard a new age technique that will shrink a swollen gland,” there was a hitch to Bruce’s voice. “I have always wanted to try it out.”

“Anything,” Tony panted, not wanting to look behind him and see Bruce. “Just do anything…I need help.”

There was a pause and Tony feared that Bruce was backing down. He opened his mouth to call him back but, Bruce had a talent for leaving Tony utterly speechless. His words died in his throat as he felt something wet and slipper press against the ring of muscles. Tony visibly shuddered and rubbed against the bed again as he felt a tongue slip through the ring of muscles before they closed. 

Bruce’s hands anchor on Tony’s hips as his tongue stroking his insides. Tony panted and raised his ass closer to Bruce, he felt the vibrations of Bruce’s hum in approval. He had to lift himself up, freeing from the bed to get a better angle. The doctor’s tongue wasn’t reaching his prostrate but, the warm saliva adding to the lube was sending delicious signals everywhere. 

A hand ghosted down his hip, fingers splayed against his stomach. Tony held a breath as he felt rubber circling his cock. He whimpered as the fingers glided up and down his straining erection. The glide wasn’t smooth, the rubber was catching on every ridge of his weeping cock, making the sensations Tony felt as wonderful. 

The added handjob to Bruce’s tongue was destroying any doubt from Tony’s mind. He was so glad that he asked Bruce to do this. He trusted Bruce to do well. Tony kept his hands tight around the mattress, he wanted to help ease the swelling of his cock and help Bruce but, he knew that his friend needed this. He needed Tony to behave. 

Bruce’s tongue pulled back as he focused more of the tightening of his grip around Tony’s cock. He couldn’t get a word in as all his speech was filled with pants, moans, and delicious groans. He felt pushing against the surface, rushing towards freedom. Tony groaned as he gave in and unleashed it. 

“Bruce!” Tony cried out as his hot come spilling over his stomach and down Bruce’s hand. Bruce never stopped through it all, he caught the white substance in his glove and pain his movements painful against the now sensitive skin. 

The man who once squared off with a tall and fearsome god, was now a puddle in his own spunk that was leaking through the paper gown. Tony looked up to see Bruce looking down at the white come on his fingers. The doctor’s face was unreadable as he slushed Tony’s seed through his fingers. Tony licked his lips at how scientist Bruce look right now, examining his come as if it was a new specimen. Bruce caught his stare and quickly crossed back into Tony’s personal space.

Bruce’s eyes were dark with lust and hunger. He held his soiled fingers to Tony. “Clean it up.” He ordered and Tony was all too happy obliged. 

Tony grabbed the doctor’s wrist and brought his hand closer to his face. He gave one last look at Bruce, wondering when his eyes were start turning green on him, before wrapping his lips around Bruce’s fingers. He tasted his own come and the tangy taste of rubber, it was not a pleasant taste but, Bruce seemed to enjoy the sight. Tony mimicked what he really wanted to do right now by swirling his tongue around the gloved fingers. He looked up when he heard an intake of breath. 

Bruce yanked back Tony’s hair, pulling against the roots. Tony whimpered and tried to break away. That was he saw the familiar sad eyes start to turn green. Tony stilled and gently eased Bruce’s fingers away from his locks. 

Bruce panted, he was trying to control his heartbeat and bring down the other guy. Tony placed his hand against Bruce’s cheek, looking into Bruce’s face with guilt and a promise. He hated that his friend was reduce to an raging monster whenever he got excited or angry. “We will fix this,” Tony breathed softly, closing the gap between them. The spell from before was easily broken when Tony gently kissed Bruce on the lips. “One step at a time. We need to get him used to this…”

Bruce was calm enough get some words out but, most of them were lost as he buried his face into Tony’s shoulder. “You will be the death of me, Tony Stark.” Tony could hear the tiny smile on his face. 

Tony patted his shoulder. “Oh, but what a way to go?” He chuckled and pulled against away. His legs were wobbly but, it was worth it. “I will set up the big room for you to release your…frustrations.” 

Tony moved towards the computer to unlock the room where Bruce would transform in peace. He had already had it prepped before they started their game, just in case the Hulk wanted to examine Tony’s insides as well. Tony had just clicked the last button when he felt arms wrap around his damp gown, a pair of lips against his neck. 

“Come over and clean me up afterwards?” Bruce purred into the former playboy’s ear. 

Tony shuddered and felt himself ease into Bruce’s arms, as if it was the perfect mold. “Go. Before you destroy my lab again.”

Bruce laughed softly, a big step towards happiness, but it was marred by the deep grunt of the Hulk. He wanted out so badly. Bruce ran towards the door that would lead to his room, leaving Tony alone in orgasmic bliss and his thoughts. 

He wanted if there were certain parts of Bruce’s body that grew in the result of the radiation. Tony licked his lips, he couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
